Pure Poison
by Arc Heartnet
Summary: Two children with the power of the world at there disposal. What do they do? What enemy's have they got and how many more do they create in they're discovering of true happiness? Who are there allies? This they must find out.
1. Prologue

Hello minna, this is story that has not been planned or finished butI am hoping to complete before the end of this year. Please Read and Review. I would really like to hear your comments on my story. I dont mind negative comments, just please make them creative and if you wish to insult my writing, please tell me how to improve too I hope you enjoy this story, as I have put much effort and time into it

Disclaimer: sigh no i don't own Sailor Moon... but I wish i did.. Can someone give it to me for my xmas? please?

Prologue

Two children with the power of the world at there disposal. What do they do? What enemy's have they got and how many more do they create in they're discovering of true happiness? Who are there allies? This they must find out.

Staring blankly at the glowing screen, the young girl was unresponsive to anything the scientists did to her.

'She is a failed experiment. She is unresponsive to anything. We have tried our best for ten years but she is, you have to say, a failed experiment.'

One of the many scientists sighed, and the rest nodded.

'How do we dispose of her?' One asked.

'We have not many ideas... We could put her in the basement with the other failed one.'

'Yes. That is a good idea.'

They injected the young girl with sleeping potion and put her down into the basement, locking her cage door.

Slowly the drug wore off, and the girl blinked and sat up. The room was dark and as the girl looked around, in the shadows there was another cage. In it, there was a shadow of a young boy sitting cross-legged staring at her with large ocean blue eyes. His midnight black hair fell gently into his eyes. The young girl crawled to the bars closeted to the boy and pressed against them, reaching her hand out. The blue eyed blinked and slowly reached out his hand also. Their arms were not long enough and the hands did not touch.

A pained expression, became visible on the girls face and silent tears slipped down her small pale face. The young boys expression changed and his eyes became darker. The girl looked up her vivid blue eyes glistening with tears. The boy's eyes became even darker as he saw her tears, and a dark blue aura became visible. He placed his hands on the cage bars, and they bent out of shape just enough for him to fit through. Stepping through the bars he walked to the girls cage and reached out his hand. The girl's face broke out with a gentle smile lighting up her face, and she placed her hand in his. Her aura flared up as his did, the darkness of his and the light of hers resonating together in harmony.

The bars on her cage bending and she stood up, her hand in his, they both walked to the door. It swung open for them and they walked out.

The darkness in the young boys eyes had not left him and as he saw the scientists, the ones that caused him so much pain his eyes became darker and he let go of the girls hand, and killed all the scientists with a brush of his hand. The young girl frowned and stepped up to the boy. She shook her head and waved her hand and all the bodies disappeared and dark blood crimson roses appeared in place of the bodies. Taking a firm hold of the boys hand, the young girl led them both out of the laboratories and into the world. The world of humans...

I hope you liked this, and as I said up above, please Read and Review, and if you don't like to leave reviews please email me with your comments at arc. I am also looking for an editor, please email me at the address above if you are interested, arigatou minna!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Minna, Chapter 1 is now out. I know it is very short but, hopefully the later chapters will be more lengthy, as I will have more time to write. Please Read and Review my story as I would really like to see what you think, and how I could improve. Well Read on!

Disclaimer: Sigh sadly I do not own Sailor Moon... Can I get it for xmas? Please... pretty please?

Chapter 1

'Rei! Come back here with my hair clip! Now!' Screamed a young blonde girl, about the age of 13. She began to chase the raven haired girl named Rei. Rei laughed loudly and ran away. On the sidelines a beautiful navy blue haired girl also about the age of 13, shook her head at the childishness and buried her head back into the book she was reading. A tall brunette girl ran after the the two girls, and demanded in a motherly voice that Rei was to return Minako's hair clip. Rei sighed loudly, and dramatically handed over the hair clip, and Minako stuck out her tongue at her.

Sitting in class the four girls sat in pairs, Minako and Rei, and the navy haired Ami with the tall brunette Makoto.

'Class I am pleased to announce that a new student will be joining the class. Please come in Chiba Mamoru.' A tall raven haired boy with vivid, ocean blue eyes stepped into the class.

'Hello, my name is Chiba Mamoru. I will be joining this class after today.' He said a monotone voice.

The teacher directed him to his seat beside a boy named Melvin. Melvin smiled at Mamoru and put out his hand, ' Hello, I'm Melvin! Nice to meet you Chiba-san, may I call you Mamoru-san?'

Mamoru turned his cold blue eyes onto Melvin, and did not answer his question, but just sitting down and pulling out his books.

Minako turned to Rei, ' wow... he's hot! Do you think he has a girlfriend?'

'I don't know.. He probably does, cause he looks so damn good! But I feel a strange aura coming off him... I don't think we should get too close, for some reason I think he is dangerous,' Rei whispered back.

'Are you sure about you're feeling Rei? We will all trust you, cause we know how your feelings always come out being true, even when we were kids.'

'Yeh, I'm very sure.'

Ami turned her head and whispered over, 'What are you two going on about? If you don't be quiet you'll be caught and get detention!'

The two girls nodded, and made the sign that they would tell them later.

The bell rang for the end of school, and all the students got up from their seats noisy and excited. It was the weekend.

Minako told Ami and Makoto about the feeling Rei had, and that they were to stay away from the new boy, unless they had to, and they left the school grounds to head for the crown arcade, chatting animatedly.

'Oh Endy! Why can't I be in the same class as you?' pleaded a young blonde girl.

'Serenity, you know it's because these humans have a thing called age, and that you are a year younger than me. You must be in the class below. I will still come see you, at all the chances I can get.'

Tears glistened in her eyes and threatened to fall, 'But what if you have one of your attacks? How can I help you if we are not in the same class?'

Endy stiffened at the mention of his attacks, 'Don't you dare cry Serenity. It does not befit you. I will not have my attacks, I will hold it in till I can see you. I am sure it can not be that hard. We will be still living together, but we will need to find a job, and a place to stay, now that we have enrolled in school.' He stated getting into practical matters.

Serenity nodded and asked, 'What job will we get though? I am not sure what I can do.'

Endy sat down and pulled Serenity onto his lap, 'Think Serenity, what are we good at?'

Her eyes went wide and she stuttered, 'Kill people? Is that a job?'

Endy nodded slowly, 'Yes.. Yes it is dear Serenity. It is a very well paid job... but are you willing to kill again?'

Her face clouded in memory, and her eyes flashed a emerald green. Endy sensed her powers increasing out of control, and he quickly grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him, 'Serenity! Snap out of it! Now!' She didn't hear him and her powers kept increasing, and slowly her hair started to change from blonde to a beautiful sliver. He shook her by her arms, which did nothing to help. Panicking he pulled her to him and kissed her. After a few seconds Serenity gasped and pulled away.

'W... What happened Endy? Everything went black...' She whispered to him.

Endy pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, 'Shh... It's alright, everything is alright. You just had an attack, but everything is alright. You didn't brake anything or hurt anyone.'

Serenity sighed in relief and slipped into the world of dreams, in the arms of Endy.

I hope everyone liked the first chapter of Pure Poison! I hopefully will be able to get the next chapter out soon, and it will be more lengthy Please Read and Review, I would be very thankful if you would, and if you do not like leaving reviews please email me,and if the address doesn't show up like last time please check my profile for it should be on that, well thankful minna for reading! Ato!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello minna again I know it seems like a Usagi Mamoru thing at the moment but I am trying to introduce more of the senshi characters soon (hopefully the next chapter) and I will go into their relationships also. but I am still not sure how the pairings should go.. should it be Ami&Greg or Ami&Zoicite, Rei&Chad or Rei&Jadeite, Makoto&Ken or Makoto&Nephrite, and lastly Minako&Andrew or Minako& Kunzite ?

Please give me a review on what you think thank you

And Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: -- I don't own sailor moon... but... Will someone give it to me for my xmas? Pretty please...

Chapter 2

'Class, This is Tsukino Usagi, our new student.' The teacher pushed Usagi in front of her and nodded encouraging her to introduce herself.

'Hello, my name is Tsukino Usagi, I will be joining your class from today. Please treat me well.' She stated like she was reading from a script. The teacher showed her, her seat. It was beside a wavy brown haired girl named Molly. Molly smiled at Usagi and said, 'Hello Tsukino-san, my name is Molly. Welcome to our class. Would you like to be my friend?'

Usagi sat down and turned to look at Molly strangely, ' What is a friend?' Usagi asked.

Molly choked a little in surprise, and stared at her puzzled, 'You don't know what a friend is?'

'What is a friend?' Usagi asked again, patiently.

'Well... It's like a person who you are nice to and talk to. You play and have fun with the person too, and you share secrets and you have to get along with the person too.' Molly answered, with a big smile.

'Can you have more than one?'

'Sure! Nearly everyone has more than one. It's a good thing to have more than one friend.' Molly answered cheerfully.

Usagi nodded slowly, and said, 'Then we shall be friends?'

'Yeh! It'll be great,' exclaimed Molly.

The bell rang and Molly grabbed Usagi hand dragging her out of the class, 'I want to show you around the school, so you'll know where to go and everything. Come on!'

'But Molly-san, I have to meet... Mamoru,' Stated Usagi following Molly reluctantly.

Molly stopped suddenly, and spun to face Usagi, 'Mamoru... You don't mean Chiba Mamoru, the new student in class 12, do you?'

Usagi paused in thought, and answered slowly, 'Yes, Chiba Mamoru in class 12.' She let go of Molly's hand and walked away, 'I will see you in class... Molly-chan.'

I am her friend! I'm so glad, she seemed lonely. I wonder what her connection with Chiba-san is... Molly thought while walking to lunch.

* * *

Usagi knocked on the door of class 12 and opened the door and walked in. 'Is Chiba Mamoru here?'

The whole class turned and stared at the young blonde girl standing beside the door. Suddenly the whispers exploded in the class. Who was this young girl. Why was she looking for Chiba-san. Didn't she know what happened? What Chiba-san did?

A navy blue haired girl stood up and walked up to Usagi, 'My name is Ami, why would you be looking for Chiba-san?'

Usagi looked up surprised, 'I am looking for.. Mamoru, I need to find him.'

'What is your name, and what class are you in?

'I am.. Tsukino Usagi, and I am in class 11. I need to find Mamoru. Do you know where he is?' Usagi answered patiently.

Ami looked troubled, 'Chiba-san was taken to the Headmaster... He tried to attack a student. He got really scary and... he.. well he changed.'

Usagi sighed and turned around, 'Thank you Ami-san, I will deal with.. Mamoru.' She quickly ran down the corridors heading straight towards the Headmasters office.

Before she even arrived, she felt his power, and the uncontrollable state he was in. The headmaster must have his hands full, she thought. Bursting in through the door, she saw that Mamoru had pinned the Headmaster against the wall and was just about to kill him.

'Endymion! Put that human down this second!' Usagi demanded, in a loud and regal voice.

Mamoru turned at the voice of his true name, and dropped the poor man onto the floor. His dark blue could be just seen and he took a menacing step towards Usagi.

Usagi stood her ground and said, 'Endy, you have to calm down. Right this minute, you'll hurt people that aren't supposed to be, and we will have to move again.'

Slowly his aura faded and his eyes returned back to a beautiful ocean blue, 'Serenity?'

In answer to his question, she walked towards him and lifted up her arms in a hug, 'Thank Goddess, you came back to me.'

A groan from the ground, broke the two apart, and Usagi crouched down beside the fallen headmaster, 'Are you alright?'

'Wh...?' was the only answer she received.

'Look what you did Endy, he is our headmaster too.' Usagi sighed and said, 'I'll fix it this time, but next time you do something like this, you're going to have to fix it yourself, understood?'

Mamoru looked down at the ground in embarrassment, and nodded his head.

'And if you ever feel an attack coming, you have to remember to come to me! You _have_ to remember.' Usagi stated, while she healed the headmaster.

'Yes Serenity, I won't forget again.'

Usagi healed the headmaster, and put him into a gentle sleep, and they both walked out. Mamoru turned to his class at Usagi's bidding and school continued as normal... well except from the student that Mamoru attacked..

* * *

Thank you minna who read this! Please Read and Review, I really would like to hear what you'e thoughts were on this. And thank you for the people, who have reviewed before. Sorry I didn't mention you before Kugaya, and Angel313. I thank you both for your reviews! Ato till next time! 


	4. Chapter 3

im sooo sorry minna it took so long to get out this chapter, its like my keyboard is dead and my "i"s dont work! so i have to copy paste which takes forever >.

i am in desparate need of an editor! please oh please someone offer, email me at arc.dreams at can be ignored and the "at" can be replaced with the symbol.

i hope everyone likes this chapter, i know nothing exciting happens in this chapter but i wanted to introduce the generals into the story thanks minna

Disclaimer: no i don't own sailor moon are you happy now? yes, everyone i don't own sailor moon! >. waaaaaahhhh! not faaaair!

* * *

Chapter 3

'I _will_ get that freak back for attacking me!' Screamed a teenage boy loudly at his friends.

Four other boys sat looking relaxed and carefree, at the raging teenager. 'I don't see why you are getting so angry. If you want your revenge, you might as well be calm about it and plan accordingly,' stated one of the four boys. He had long, soft, slivery hair and cold ice blue eyes.

'Kunzite, just cause you are emotionless, doesn't mean everyone else is!' the boy shouted.

'Shouting at Kunzite isn't going to help either. He'll end up beating you up,' said another boy, with short blonde hair.

The teenage boy sighed in frustration, 'Fine. But I'm paying you good money to get my revenge, understand?'

Another boy in the group with long chestnut brown hair laughed out right, 'Talking to us like you are our boss, Ha!'

The boys laughed and walked off, calling to the teenager, 'Get us half the money and we'll do your job, then give us the rest.'

* * *

Usagi sat reading a book underneath a blossoming sakura tree, when a boy about the age offourteen years of age kneeled in front of her. She glanced up at the boy and saw he had soft, long blonde hair held back in a ponytail, with a few strands escaping and fluttering over his face. His eyes were a gentle blue with a hardness behind them that was quite unnoticeable.

'Hello, I have not seen you before. Would you give me the honor of your name?' he asked softly.

Usagi stared at him for a long time before answering, 'Tsukino Usagi,' and turned back to the book she was reading. She didn't trust the boy, she felt that he was hiding something and was just going to use her.

'Ah, it suits you perfectly. My name is Zoicite Ice.' (AN: I can't think of a surname! . Anyone think of a better one then review with it or email me please. Now on with the story!) 'It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young girl, but why so cold?'

Usagi glanced up from her book again, placing it on the ground next to her, 'I do not trust you. You are planning something and you are going to try and use me.' She stated in a cold, hard voice. She didn't like people using her. It reminded her of the scientists.

Surprise flashed across Zoicite's face. How did this slip of a girl figure out what he was doing? 'Certainly not. I am merely meeting your acquaintance,' he lied through his teeth. This girl must not know what he and the others were planning.

Usagi's eyes narrowed and she stood up abruptly, 'Good day, Ice-san,' she said coldly and walked away to find Mamoru.

Glancing down he saw that Usagi had left the book she was reading. Zoicite grinned and picked up the book. "Little Women". How boring. (AN: For all the people who like this book, gomen nasai. I love that book too, but it is the first one that came into my head), With the book in hand he walked off to find the rest of the boys and tell him what he had found out.

* * *

Sitting in their apartment, Usagi stared blankly out of the window. What was their purpose, she wondered, why were they made, and what for? Maybe Endymion knew. She laid down on the couch and waited while watching the sunset. Suddenly Mamoru appeared on the balcony, blood spattered on his face and clothes.

'Finally! I thought you would be gone all night! How much did they pay Endy? Enough to cover our bills?' Usagi asked in a rush.

Mamoru smiled, 'Slow down Sere, and yes they paid enough and a little bit more than we need to cover our bills.'

Usagi collapsed onto the couch with relief, 'Thank Goddess! But _how_ much did you get paid exactly?'

Mamoru paused and shifted uncomfortably, '$500 000.' He said in a quiet voice.

Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates, '$500 000! Endymion, you never told me they paid that much for the death of that man!'

'Yes, well...'

A determined look appeared in her eyes that made them glint with excitement, 'I want to help make money! Oh please Endy, I want to help you cause I feel real bad just waiting for you to come home, like... some kind of house wife!'

'Don't you dare think like that! You are no housewife!'

'Then let me help you Endymion!'

'No, l can't risk you getting hurt. No buts about it either!'

Usagi stared hard at Mamoru, challenging him, but his glare was no match for hers, and she glanced away first, and ran away to her bedroom. i am sorry.. Serenity.. so sorry, but I can not let anything happen to you.. thought Mamoru, while walking to his own bedroom.

'Why won't he let me! it's not fair!' she muttered furiously into her pillow. 'I'll show him, I will!' She stood up and jumped out of her window, muttering,' I'll show him!'

* * *

okay, thats it for now. i am working on chapter 4, but i dont know when i shall finish it im sorry people, oh yes, please read and review, i would love to hear your comments and how i could improve my writing. And also if you have any ideas, it would be greatly valued

Ja ne till next time minna


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, i wasnt sure if i should finish this story but one of my great friends encouraged me and now i'm back! it's not much but after a serious writers block its not too bad, i am still looking for an editor and if it interests you please leave me a review and i'll get back to you. i hope you enjoy the this chapter of pure poison. please read and review

I do not own any right to sailor moon, but am wishing hopefully someone will give me it for christmas... >. 

**Chapter 4**

'SERENITY!' Mamoru was near panicking, 'Dear Goddess Serenity! Where the hell are you!' It was a Sunday morning and Mamoru usually let Usagi sleep in late, but when he went in to wake her, he found that she was gone and on a small scrap of paper was written in her hand, "I'll show you, Endymion!" He knew she had gone to challenge his word and get work as an assassin.

---------------------------------------------------------

'He thinks I can't do the same stuff as him! I'll show him that I can do exactly the same thing as him, and do it even better!' Usagi muttered quietly to herself. She had discovered an underground world, full and murderers, assassins, bounty hunters and the rest of the hidden world. Walking into a bar she got stopped by a security guard.  
'Little missy, do you know what time it is? How old are you anyways? Ten, twelve? This is an over eighteen's bar.'  
Usagi stared disdainfully at the guard, 'I got links that this place is good for hiring assassins, and other such people.'

The guard eyed the girl carefully, she did seem awfully young, but with the people that came and went in this bar you could never tell, and not many people knew that this club was a dealing place for murderers. 'I'll take you to the manager. Follow me little girl.'

Usagi followed the tall guard to a dark and damp room at the back of the bar. Usagi gazed around wonderingly, the damp smell of smoke, vomit, blood and sex permitted the room like a thick fog. The clammy tendrils of smoke weaved its way through her hair and clothes, and saturated them in its rank smell. Adults pressed against walls in passionate embrace, swaying to the loud beat of music, grinding against each other. All this was absorbed by gentle Usagi's eyes as she was lead unerringly towards the back room.  
The guard rapped the oak wood door sharply with his knuckles. A muffled reply came through and the guard opened the door and ushered her into the room and closed the door with a sharp click. Usagi's eyes were as round as saucers, wide and innocent blue.  
A large busted woman sat provocatively on the main desk while, a man in his early twenties, with slivery blonde hair and white suit sat behind the desk. His piercing steel grey eyes, narrowed at the innocent blonde haired girl, standing by his door.  
'What do you want little girl? How did you get in here, shouldn't you be sleeping in your little bed with mamma watching over you?' he said sneeringly. Serenity's eyes flashed emerald in anger, 'I do not have a mother, nor father. I am here for a job. I believe it is well paid and I need money.'  
'What kind of job? Surely you are not hinting that you are an assassin!' he threw back his head and laughed mockingly at her. The woman sniggered from her place on his desk.  
Anger overcame Usagi and her eyes turned a deep emerald. Without pity she used her powers and blocked the slivery haired man's airway, and watched as surprise and shock filled his steel grey eyes, and slowly change from shock to fear. Desperately he clawed at his throat, his eyes now wild with lack of oxygen.  
Usagi narrowed her now green eyes, 'Do you still believe that I cannot kill someone easily?'  
The shook his head quickly,desparately hoping to be set free. Usagi reading his mind released him, for the sole purpose that she must gain a job off him. The man took huge gasping breaths of air into his starved lungs, he looked fearfully into Usagi's now soft baby blue eyes.  
'T… that was you?' he stuttered.  
A small smile graced Usagi's lips and she nodded. 'I would like a job for tonight. I want the pay to be at least 1,000,000.00'  
The busty woman's eyes went wide. The slivery haired man was now more composed and he handed her a file. 'That man is worth double what you ask, but he is dangerous and very hard to find'  
Opening the file Usagi stared at the photo. The man looked exactly like her Endymion, but older, in his late twenties. His eyes were grey though, but she knew his face. He was the creator of herself and Mamoru, the one that cursed them with unnatural ability's and locked them in cages. 'Mission accepted. When do I get paid'  
'The money will be directed into your bank account after it is known that he is dead'  
She nodded her head and left the office, almost silently.

please R&R and tell me youre thoughts and how i can improve ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Serenity crept silently toward the large mansion. It was a beautiful white building, huge black gates with twisted patterns barred her way, but she effortlessly jumped over the 20 foot high gates and continued her silent tread, through the rose gardens towards the glittering building.  
Her chalk white summer-dress fluttered gently in the wind as she walked up the lawn. It blended beautifully with her milky white skin, and light hair, she seemed like a child goddess, bathed in the moons' light. A man stood at his large bedroom window staring out at the immaculate gardens, which were part of his estate. Suddenly a small white figure caught his gaze. He stared hard but the figure was too far away to be identified, but it was clear that she did not belong there. He had no children, and none were allowed on his estate. He blinked and quite suddenly the figure was gone. Had it been a dream?  
He shook his head, the sleepless nights after the escape of his most prized genetic experiment, must have been getting to him. Wandering back deeper into the room he lowered himself gently into his armchair in front of the fireplace. He stared blankly at the crackly flames. 

Serenity walking among the roses, the colours reflected the moonlight and made the flower seem ethereal. The crimson reds, ocean blues and glowing yellows shone vividly and beautifully in the moonlight. Glancing up at the house and saw the man she was looking for staring out of one of the third storey windows straight at her. His expression was confusion mixed with a slight edge of fear, and his manner seemed like one who had been depraved of sleep. That's him she thought, her pulse quickening with excitement and adrenaline. She flitted to the house with incredible speed and snuck into his private rooms.  
She sat on the spare chair which was across from the armchair where the man sat down a few seconds before. 'Good evening…. Sir,' she whispered gently in a soft and quiet voice.  
The man jumped and swung around, 'W…who are you? How did you get into my private chambers!' he exclaimed nervously.  
Serenity let a small smile escape from her lips, 'Why, through the door of course..' She stood up from the chair and walked gracefully towards him, 'will you… play with me… sir?' she inquired with a soft smile. 'I haven't had anyone play with for a long time… shall we play Cat kills the mouse?' While she said this she kept advancing toward him, while he backed away. 'S.. stay away from me!' he cried loudly and desperately. Serenity frowned, 'You aren't very good at playing are you? You're supposed to runaway.. Oh well.. good bye… Mister Anderson.' Her eyes went a vivid emerald green, and a small pink tinged black glow surrounded her figure. The man's eyes went wide, 'Y.. You're one of THEM!' he screamed wildly before, collapsing into eternal darkness. She sighed and walked out of the room.  
That was way too easy she thought, walking through the mansion quickly.

Endymion sat with his head in his hands, 'Oh Serenity.. You worry me so, what shall I do if you do not return to me?' 'Oh dearest Endy, you're worry for me is unfounded, I am sorry that I angered you. I completed a mission Endymion! I killed the evil man that made us suffer so much! I used my powers, and stayed in control Endy, isn't it great'  
Endymion said not a word abut embraced her tightly, running his hands through her golden hair softly. 'I missed you… Don't ever scare me like that again love.' Serenity shook her head into his chest, and gave a muttered answer. She pulled at his shirt, and slumped in his arms.  
'Serenity!' Endymion cried, supporting her lifeless body, 'Serenity!'

Bent of her piles of medical textbooks, Ami took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, sighing loudly she lent back in her chair and yawned. She had been studying for her extra exams. Her ambition was to become a doctor and she wanted to be one as soon as possible, so all this extra study was so she could skip two grades. Now, Ami isn't as you imagine, the geek with no friends. She was a friendly girl with many friends. She was of a quiet disposition and had a great passion for books. Dark hair that shimmered blue in the light and soft ocean blue eyes, accented her pale skin. Thin black rimmed, glasses perched perilously on her nose, threatened to fall off very few minutes as she bent to peer at her many small printed textbooks. Unknown to Ami was that she has an admirer from afar… 


End file.
